The Scooby's
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: This is my take on Season 8. I already wrote one like this, but I fixed it up and reposted it. It starts out on Angel to explain a little bit of information that is important later.


I already put this on fan fiction, but I didn't think that it was good. So I have fixed it up nice and I'm going to re-post it. 

The first part of this chapter takes place on Angel and It explain how Spike and everyone survived on the finale of Angel season 5. There's only two Angel parts on the whole story, I promise. And ignore Spikes death, please. He comes back a few seconds later.

...(This is it)

(Very ending of Angel season 5)

" I wanna slay the dragon." Angel smiled.

The four heroes dodged at the horde of demons that were racing towards them. Gunn, completely out of weapons, tried to punch a demon as a big one easily picked him off the ground. Illyria saved Gunn by kicking the demon in it's hip. The demon dropped Gunn and Illyria jumped on it's back and broke it's neck.

"You cannot fight. You will die." Illyria said. She cocked her head to her side.

"That's a chance I'll have to take." He said as he stood up off the ground. Illyria looked at Gunn as he ran at another demon. She shook her head and started to fight again.

...(different view point)

"Bloody hell," Spike said as a demons slashed his coat, "Stop ripping my-."

Illyria gasped as a large, ogre type thing threw a large stake, the stake lunged for Spikes heart as he mourned for his newly- ripped jacket.

"Spike!" Angel yelled. Spike looked up but was too late. He quickly turned to dust. Illyria lunged at Spikes killer. She tried to beat it too death but she couldn't. From a distance she could see that it was just her and Angel. Gunn was nowhere to be seen.

"Is it time?" She asked herself, "How far back must I go?"

She closed her eyes and then……

...( Memories flashed.)

Illyria

Demon breaking Gunn's neck

Spike getting stabbed

Illyria holding dead Wesley

...( Flashback.)

"Illyria," Wesley said as soon as he finished dressing her wound.

"What Wesley?" She asked cocking her head to her side.

"I don't think were going to win." Wesley said, "Do you remember when we took your powers so that you wouldn't explode?"

"Yes."

"I can give it back to you." Wesley said. Illyria smiled.

"How, Wesley?" She asked.

"But, you can only reverse time once." Wesley said. Illyria cocked her head to the other side. Wesley handed her a needle and Illyria grabbed it from him.

"Is this it?" She asked. Wesley nodded and he grabbed it back from her. He got the needle and poked it into her arm. As soon as he pulled out the needle Illyria leaned towards him and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

...( Memories flashed again.)

Angel biting the keeper of the well Illyria about to blow up Illyria testing Spike/ Spike testing Illyria Illyria rescuing Gunn Gunn getting his heart cut out Connor fighting Shahjhan Illyria .

...(Back to the episode when they first got the sarcophagus before Illyria came)

"I love working with you."

"You're sweet."

"Uh… want me to get our hazmats on this baby?" Knox asked.

"Yeah and, uh, see about where it came from." Fred said. He nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She leaned over and reached for the purple gem. She was curious. All of a sudden the room turned red and she fell back. She started to shake uncontrollably. She tried to scream.

"Its ok." Said a voice. Fred looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"It's ok." It repeated. Fred immediately knew what it was. The voice was coming from her mouth but the voice wasn't hers. Not at all human, but calming in a sort of way. Wesley immediately ran into the room and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed her arm and helped her get up, "I saw the light and-."

"Wesley!" Illyria said as she gave him a hug.

"Fred, Fred are you alright?"

"You don't remember me." She said letting him go.

"Fred, are you alright, do you need me to get some help, they can run some tests…."

"No, I'm fine." Illyria said, "I'm fine, can you leave us alone for a moment?" She put her hand in her hair and pulled a strand in front of her face. Brown.

"What do you mean can I leave us alone?" Wesley asked, "And what's with your voice. Your accent is completely gone."

"Uh… can you leave me alone for a minute?" She asked. Wesley nodded and started to leave hesitantly.

"Anything you want." Wesley said as he walked to the door, "I'll be right out there."

Illyria nodded. When he was gone she ran into Fred's office. She looked into the small mirror that Fred kept by her desk. Illyria didn't look like herself, rather, she looked like Fred. 'Did I kill her?' she asked herself.

"No." Fred's voice said.

"Are you…" Illyria's voice said.

"I'm Fred. Who are you?" Fred's voice asked.

"I'm Illyria."

"Care to explain?" Fred's voice said.

...(A month later)(I know it doesn't have action or people saying it, that's the point)

"That was wonderful."

"It was, we should do it again, real soon."

"Like, in a month."

"Yeah, wont hurt to come back."

"I enjoyed the cross-country skiing."

"Too bad we had to go all the way to Alaska to do it."

"Yeah, but we deserved a break."

"Yeah, after that apocalypse, we all disserved it."

"I wonder where Buffy and all the others are?"

"Italy."

"How do you know?"

"She sent a letter."

"I never saw a letter."

"Me neither."

"I though I showed you."

"You didn't."

"Watch the road."

(sound of tires skidding.)

...(stuff flashes.)

Two cars crashed together.

(news anchor.): two of the three died on contact. The third survived just until the ambulance got to the scene.

Three graves, sobbing in the background.

...(Six month's later)

"Ciao, Pierre." Buffy said as she kissed him on the cheek. Dawn, Andrew, and Giles were on the plane already.

"You will keep in touch, yes?" He asked her. Buffy nodded.

"Yes." Buffy said. She turned to her other friend.

"Ciao, Giselle." Buffy said. Her friend gave her a hug and she turned at the sound of a person on the loudspeaker thing.

"Last call for flight 127, heading for Dublin, Ireland; Boston, Massachusetts; and Cleveland, Ohio." The flight attendant said. Buffy quickly gave her friend antoher hug.

"Ciao." Buffy stepped onto the plane. She saw Dawn sitting next to the window. Giles was sitting on the inside, reading a magazine, and Andrew was sitting on the other side of the plane.

"Buffy." Dawn called, "When are we going to get to see Willow?"

"Were going to meet at the house that Giles found." Buffy said squeezing into the seat between her younger sister and Giles. Giles looked up at Buffy and she smiled,

"Tell me about the house." Dawn asked Giles.

"It's a six bedroom house, with a very large basement." Giles said. He returned to his magazine.

"Where do I sleep?" Dawn asked Giles.

"I planed that you would sleep in the basement with VI, Kennedy, and Rona." Dawn's smile faded.  
"Isn't that illegal?" She asked, with the look on Giles's face she added, "Well it should be, I don't want to share with them."

"Shh. Dawn we can put up blankets to separate the rooms." Buffy said getting out her CD player.

She pushed play. From where she was sitting, Dawn could immediately tell it was Josh Groban.

"Buffy!" She wined, "I don't want to listen to this stuff. Please turn it off."

Buffy ignored her. Dawn reached over and pushed stop.

"Hey." Buffy said, "No touching the Groban."

Dawn sighed. She looked out the window. It was an unfair fight to fight with Buffy with all of her powers and all. The plane started to move. Buffy pushed play again.

...( Willow and Kennedy.)

"Bye, bye Paris." Willow said. She looked out the window once more and watched as the plane took off.

"I hate to leave it." Kennedy said. She put her hand on Willow's knee and squeezed it.

"I do too. Were heading back to demons, vampires, and hell gods." Willow said, She looked back ahead of her and then pulled out a magazine from the front pocket. She saw that it was a crappy flight one and put it back.

"I'm going to miss the Eiffel Tower." Kennedy said popping some gum into her mouth. She handed Willow a piece and put it back into her carry on.

...(9 hours later)

"This is the house?" Dawn asked. She stepped out of the taxi and looked around the area without moving. Andrew got out on the other side and went to the back of the taxi to get his bag. He opened it and pulled out his.

The house was a very big one. It had three story's and a basement. It was light blue with a white trim and the lawn was perfect. There was also a big lawn with lots of flowers.

"Yeah." Giles said. He got out of the taxi's front seat and gave the driver a wad of bills.

"Great," Dawn said, "There's a cemetery across the street." She walked to the back of the taxi and pulled out her bag. She dragged it by her left hand and with her right, she carried her carry on. She was mad that she had to get rid of some of her stuff because Buffy and Giles only let her get one bag full. She started to walk to the front door and stopped, taking one more look at the cemetery.

"I don't know….. It's kind of creepy." Andrew stated. No body listened to him, though and he didn't mind.

Buffy also looked at the cemetery. Then she grabbed her things out of the back and walked to the door. She pushed Dawn out of the way, playfully and walked up the steps. Giles was the last to get his things and he got them quickly. He pulled up to the front steps.

"Buffy, you should fit right in." Dawn yelled to her. Buffy stopped walking and turned to Dawn.

"Hey!" Buffy smiled. Dawn ran back over to them.

"Welcome home." Giles grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

There was already a bunch of furniture in it. Dawn barged through and jumped on the tan, leather couch and grabbed the TV remote. Andrew followed her like a puppy.

"Don't you want to check out the house?" Buffy asked.

"No thanks." Dawn said hyper-y. Buffy rolled her eyes. Buffy walked into the kitchen and looked at the kitchen and bathroom. Buffy walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Dawn was watching the OC.

"It's all so weird." Dawn said.

"How's it weird?" Buffy asked.

"It's just weird. Like, being here, and moving, and coming back." Dawn said.

Buffy looked around the room,

"Another hellmouth and all." Dawn said motioning to the ground.

"It is kind of weird." Andrew said, "But at least we had a decent vacation."

Buffy nodded.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Uh… I think he went outside." Andrew said pointing at the door. Buffy looked out the window, sure enough a taxi had just stopped in front of the house.

"Willow and Kennedy are here." Buffy said.

She and Dawn jumped off the couch and ran outside. Andrew followed, but not as fast. Willow and her strong lover walked in.

"Bonjour." Willow said running to Buffy,

"Buffy, I missed you." Willow let go of Buffy and walked to Dawn, "Dawnie."

"Willow." Dawn said, "I'm like, 17." She smiled. Willow nodded.

"I'm sorry Dawn." Willow said, "You look so grown up, though."

"It's only been like, 5 month's." Dawn said. Kennedy looked out the window.

"Someone else is here." Kennedy said. Faith and Robin walked out of a black mustang.

"Hey Andrew." Willow said.

"Hi Willow." Andrew said.

"So… Giles said that he was training you to be a watcher. How's that going?" Willow asked him.

"It suck's. He doesn't even know who Darth Vader is." Andrew said, "We have nothing in common."

"Wasn't Darth Vader on Starwar's?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. Giles thought he was some demon, which he is obviously not." Willow smiled.

They joined the group of people outside and welcomed everyone.

"Hey Faith." Dawn said, "Where were you guys during the summer?"

She and Faith hugged and then Dawn smiled at Robin.

"Me and Robin were in N.Y.C." Faith said.

"What's in New York?" Giles asked.

"Lot's of crime." Robin said. Faith smiled.

"Hardly, you just couldn't keep up." Faith argued playfully. "So, whose all here?"

"Just us." Buffy said, then another car pulled up and she added, "And them."

"Hey." Xander said as he and the girls walked out of a car that had just arrived.

"Xand." Buffy said. She quickly went to the three people. She gave all of them a hug and then started to talk.

"Hey." Xander said, "I missed you."

Dawn ran over and gave him a huge hug,

"Dawnster, I missed you too." Xander said. Dawn let go of him. After a few minutes of hugging and welcoming the eleven Scooby's together walked into the new house.

"You still don't have another eye?" Dawn asked him. She looked at the eye patch and thought it was a bit sexy.

"Nope, still on a waiting list." Xander smiled. "I miss you all so much, we haven't seen each other since..."

"The accident." Dawn finished.

"I feel so guilty." Xander said, he looked down. All of the Scooby's looked at him sadly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know Shannon, Amanda and Caridad were going to die. The accident wasn't your fault." Willow said.

"I let them go." Xander looked up.

"But you didn't know." Buffy said. She put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting motion. Xander hadn't been doing too well. First Anya's death and then the car accident where three ex-potentials died.

"Quilt fest over, lets got look around." Faith said, "It seems small." She said as she stepped into the house.

"It's only six bedrooms." Giles said, "I figured that Dawn, Rona, VI and Kennedy could sleep in the basement."

"Is there a room to train in?" Rona asked. She set her stuff on the couch and looked around the room.

"The basement is pretty big so that could also be the training room." Giles said.

"I want to see it first." Dawn said.

"You had a chance to see it earlier." Buffy said.

Dawn, VI, Rona and Kennedy walked down the steps into the basement, leaving the other Scooby's alone in the house. Giles got into his pocket and pulled out eleven keys. He handed four keys to Andrew and asked him to give them to the girls. Then he gave a set of keys to everyone else.

"Buffy?" VI asked a few minutes later. They had already chosen their rooms and settled in.

"Huh? "Buffy said.

"When do we start school?" Vi asked.

"Giles already has you guys enrolled. You should start tomorrow." Buffy said, she continued doing what she was doing earlier.

"What?" Dawn yelled from the hallway. She had been eavesdropping the whole time. She ran into Buffy's room, "I'm not going tomorrow."

"Yes, you are." Buffy said. Dawn started to pout, "Don't you dare."

Dawn stomped out of the room.

"I'm happy to go. I miss it." Vi smiled. She put her hands in her pocket.

"So do I." Buffy said, then she shouted, "Means I don't have to see Dawn as much."

"How rude." Dawn shouted from the steps, "Liar."

VI smiled.

"That was 100 truth, Dawn." Buffy said. VI started to walk out of Buffy's room,

"Whatever." Dawn said from the stairs.

"Mom taught me correctly. Not to lie." Buffy smiled even wider.

"Well, I'm going to go. I still need to unpack." She said as she walked out.

"See ya." Buffy said.

She looked around at her shirts. She had three of them. Her what would Buddha do? Tee, her pink tank, and her warning: package might contain nut's tee. She smiled. The Immortal gave her the nut tee shirt. She really liked him, he just considered her a spring fling kind of person. That got her mad. Stupid Jerk.

...(Few days later)

"Where are they?" Willow yelled. Willow was scrounging through her drawers looking for something

"Where's who?" Buffy said walking into Willows room.

"My sock's." Willow cried.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific." Buffy said.

"My purple sock's with the little pink piggy on them." Willow said as Buffy looked in her closet.

"There my lucky ones." Willow added.

"Are you sure you brought them?" Buffy asked.

"Yes... Dawn." Willow said, She got off the ground, "She probably took them, After all, she did take my clogs."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked but Willow was too busy yelling for Dawn to hear her.

"Dawn!" Willow yelled down the stairs. Dawn ran up the stairs a second later,

"Where are my socks?" Willow asked. She didn't sound mad, she sounded upset.

"Did they have pigs on them?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Willow said.

"Kennedy's wearing them." Dawn smiled.

"Oh." Willow said, she sighed.

"Buffy I don't want to go to school." Dawn said as she, Buffy, and Willow walked down the stairs. They joined the rest of the Scooby's in the living room.

"You sound like a stubborn kid on their first day of kindergarten." Buffy argued. Xander smiled,

"Xander agrees with me." Buffy added. Dawn gave a mean look at Xander.

"Hey," Xander protested, He put his hands in the air, "Don't include me."

"Dawn, the others are all ready. There's nothing wrong with it." Buffy said.

"No, UHH, I hate this, Majorly." Dawn screamed as she grabbed her coat. Dawn walked out of the house a few moments later. Xander followed. Xander said he was able to take the girls to school everyday because it was on his way to work. (He had lived close to here so he still has the same job that he's had for the last few month's.)

"Bye." Buffy said.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the last pop tart out of the cupboard.

'I have to go shopping.' She said to herself.

Today everyone agreed that they would look for a job. Including the ex potentials and Dawn. Andrew, being himself, decided that he didn't want to go through the hectic thought of trying to find a job. His excuse-- the evilness that occurred a year ago wouldn't look good on his application. So Buffy decided to just let him clean around the house. He gets fifteen dollars a day.  
"Willow," Buffy said as she met up with Willow in the bathroom, she was brushing her teeth. Willow looked down at Buffy. Willow had grown a few inches since she had last seen her.

"Is Giles still asleep?" Buffy asked, Willow nodded. Buffy looked up the stairs. She was going to asked Giles something but she decided that it could wait. She walked back into the living room. Andrew was watching TV.

"What's up." He asked.

Buffy shrugged. She sat down next to Andrew.

"What you watching?" Buffy asked.

"I was watching TV guide." Andrew said handing Buffy the remote, "Now I'm not."

"Go ahead and watch It." Buffy said, she handed it back to Andrew. "I'm not in the mood."

Andrew shrugged and continued watching TV guide. Willow walked in a minute later and joined them on the couch.

"I'm bored." Willow said a few minutes later. Buffy leaned up. Willow smiled and got off the couch.

"So am I." Buffy said as Willow started towards the door, "….Where are you going?"

"I was thinking about looking for a job." Willow said, "You should too. We agreed."

"That I did." Buffy said, "Andrew…."

"Huh?" He asked.

"If anybody asks, me and Will are out." Buffy said as Andrew nodded.

"Have fun watching TV Guide." Willow added as she and Buffy walked out of the house. They turned onto the sidewalk and continued down. Buffy stopped a few minutes later and looked at the cemetery.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked. She tried to see what had Buffy's attention.

"It's just awkward." Buffy said as she looked at Willow.

"How?" Willow asked as Buffy continued to walk

"Never mind." Buffy shook her head. A few minutes later Willow stopped,

"Why was the cemetery so awkward?" Willow asked. Buffy looked at her. They were just starting to get by the stores. Buffy ignored that question, then a man dressed in rags scurried to them.

"God will betray us, within a year, we are not worthy, he will kill us all." He said as Buffy gave him a questioned look. He backed away as Buffy and Willow continued.

"A store!" Buffy said changing the subject. Buffy pointed at a store across the street. It had a help wanted ad on the side. Buffy couldn't see what the store was called because the lights were burnt out. She started walking towards it. Willow caught up to her.

"Are you sure you want a job?" Willow asked, "I mean two job's."

Buffy stepped into the building and was quickly greeted by a young Mexican woman. Early 20's.

"Did I hear someone say job?" She said extra perky.

"Yeah." Buffy said as she looked around the room. The store looked like an antique store.

"Oh… silly me. I forgot to introduce myself." She woman said. Buffy nodded.

"It slips our mind sometimes." Buffy agreed. 'This woman is crazy'.

"I'm Maurice." She said, "Friends call me Molly."

"Buffy." Buffy said,

"Willow." Buffy said pointing at Willow.

"Hi." Molly said, "I'm surprised people would actually take this job."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Everybody wants to work at the mall." Molly said.

"It's better than Double Meat." Buffy said.

"I heard crazy people worked there." Molly said, "I heard some girl ran into the dining area and started screaming that the meat was human meat."

Buffy gave an embarrassed smile.

"It's actually processed veggies." Willow said.

"Never heard that one. Point's for originality." Molly smiled even wider.

"What's the pay?" Buffy asked.

"It's $8.20 an hour." Molly said.

"I'll take it." Buffy said. Willow poked her in her back.

"What about your other job?" She asked.

"It's not like I get paid at that job." Buffy said.

"You'd think that the lives of peop-." Willow stopped herself when she realized that Molly was staring at her, "pea's. Being a gardener is a great job."

Molly handed Buffy a stack of papers.

"These need to be filled out. You can just bring them back in tomorrow." Buffy grabbed the stack of paper's and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Buffy said. She and Willow walked out of the store.

"Great save." Buffy said, "Now to find you a job."

"I'll try the mall tomorrow." Willow said. Buffy nodded.

"Do you want to patrol with me?" Buffy asked.

"Tonight?" Willow smiled.

"Sure. I'll need a witch to save me from the big bads." Buffy mocked.

"Like I would have to save you. I'd probably just get in your way." Willow said.

Buffy leaned on her best friends shoulder.

"No you wouldn't." Buffy said. "You'd be right beside me fighting the vamps. Actually, you'd be a few feet away using spells." Willow smiled.

It was the truth. Willow hated fighting. She sucked at it. They walked into the house and realized that everyone sitting by the TV.

"What's up?" Willow asked when every looked at her and Buffy.

"Were back in business." Giles said. He stood up and let Buffy sit on the couch. Andrew turned up the volume.

"During the night there was three vampire cases. Police found the bodies of Gazelle Thomson, Jason Buelenta, and Alexis James. If you know theses people please come down to the 94th station. And in other news-"

"Three." Willow said.

"How do they know it was vampires?" Buffy said looking at Xander.

"They know there's such thing as vampires." Xander said when Buffy gave him a mean look, "I thought I told you."

"You didn't." Buffy said, "How'd they find out?"

"Come on. People with two small holes in their neck, blood sucked dry. It's a fact Cleveland people are smarter." Xander said.

"Apparently they have a thing here, it's called the Purple Bunny." Giles said. Buffy lifted her eyebrow, "It is just like The Initiative."

"Great name."

"Point's for originality." Willow added in.

"I guess were not needed here then." Buffy said, "We can go move to another hell mouth."

"But the… Purple Bunny… merely only studies the bites. They capture a couple of vampires for tests. They don't kill the vampires." Giles added.

Buffy looked away. A little guilty. For what? Spike. This reminded her about Spike. He was captured by the Initiative. But he was evil then. Buffy was guilty that he had died. Instead of her. It was her job to save the world. It was little thing's like this that made her cry. They were about Spike. It also reminded her of Oz, and how they had broke him out of the Initiative.

"Buffy." Willow asked.

"Huh?" Buffy said shaking her head.

Willow was sitting next to her on the couch. Giles Andrew and Xander were in the kitchen.

"You looked just like you did when you were staring into the cemetery." Willow said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Buffy said.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone said nothing and didn't mean it I'd be Donald Trump... Only, I'm more feminine and with better hair."

"Very funny, Will." Buffy smiled.

"It reminds you of Spike doesn't it." Willow said sitting down next to her best friend. Buffy paused for a moment, then slowly nodded, "Everything reminds me of Tara."

"I cant stop being guilty." Buffy said.

"Spike's death wasn't your fault." Willow said, "It was The First's fault, Buffy, you know that."

Buffy nodded. Willow wiped the single tear that was dripping down Buffy's cheek. She kissed Buffy's forehead,

"I miss Oz, sometimes too." Willow said. Then Xander walked into the room.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

"I have to go get the girls." Xander said, "Sorry to interrupt the love bug."

"You didn't." Buffy said letting go of Willow. She stood up. "Can I go with you?"

"Sure, Buff." Xander said, "You don't have to ask."

Buffy nodded as she and Xander both walked out of the house.

...(constructive critism or nice-ness would be nice.)


End file.
